


Gone Wrong Ways

by werewindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Startling discoveries in the morning for Ron and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Wrong Ways

“Nooooooo!” Wailed Ron, who had been looking down his shirt.

“What in the world- Hermione! What did you do?” Harry asked quite alarmed, arm’s crossed over his chest.

“It’s simple really: I turned you into girls. With a gender-switching potion I added to your tea.”

“But-but...” Ron stuttered, face twisted in horror, arms wind-milling about as he tried to get his point across with gestures.

“Why?” Harry all but shouted. Ron nodded and pointed at Harry.

“After hours of study I concluded that our greatest disadvantage, the very thing keeping us perpetually on the brink of trouble, was that you were boys.” Hermione stated succinctly. “And thus everything would be ever so much easier if you were girls.”

Ron made an odd squawking noise and Harry, looking a bit pale, abruptly sat on the end of Ron’s bed. Hermione could see that they were still a bit disbelieving. “I still have the Arithmancy equations proving it, if you’d like to see.” She offered.

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe more to this if I get a good enough idea. But no guarantees.
> 
> Inspired by the line: _"Next time I decide to become the brains of a trio of evil-fighting school children, I'm joining forces with girls,"_ \- Hermione, from [Intrepid Teenage Hero](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=9924)


End file.
